


The Power to Break

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, If you dont want to cry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sadness, dont read, wrote this during a sad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“...I had never meant to love him. One thing I truly knew...was how love gave someone the power to break you” - Stephanie Meyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Power to Break

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from wattpad.
> 
> Second part coming soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reposting from wattpad

**Niall’s POV**

 

After 5 years 2 months 8 days 21 hours and 44 minutes, it was just suddenly over.

Everything that I spend on in my life was just ruined.

I didn’t know what to do with myself; I didn’t know how to feel, other than depressed.

It was like the life was sucked out of me, beat with a mallet and then shoved back into me.

I felt broken in all ways; physically, mentally, emotionally, socially.

I felt like screaming and crying all at once, but I didn’t have the energy to do so.

I fell in love the way you fall asleep slowly, and then all at once.

I fell into a deep dark depression, like any other if your heart was broken by your true love.

Why did this happen, what did I do to deserve this?

Why did he walk out on me, possibly forever?

Why did he have to take my heart with him?

Why does he hate me so much?

Why why why?

I thought I meant something to him, I thought we would be together forever, was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was my relationship was failed from the start.

The first time I fell in love, it was with him and it changed my forever, and no matter how hard I tried, the feeling never went away.

It wasn’t that I wanted it to but I had already been hurt in the past.

Of course how stupid I was to think that he would never hurt me.

I thought that Love was not a because, it's a no matter what.

Love happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.

There was never really a time or place for it.

I have been stuck in my house since he left.

I have done nothing since he walked out that door.

I may seem pathetic but I felt like I was dead to the world, everything.

I just wanted to disappear, but some may say that I would have wanted to be found.

Will you please tell me you love me?

I’m dying here.

But when has he ever said anything about love?

…

That’s right, never and it will forever be never.

He has never shown his love for me, never in those five years.

Not a touch or a kiss, nothing that was affectionate was shown towards his other half.

If I could even be called that.

Was I his other half or another notch on his bedpost.

I got up from my place on the bed and got to work.

If he could just leave like that then I would too.

Before the total silence, I whispered into the darkness, “Thank you for the experience.”

 

**Harry’s POV**

Silence

That was the first thing I hear when I walked into Niall’s apartment.

It normally wouldn’t worry me but this was an eerily silence, there was no other sound, like everything had just stopped.

I ran to his room upstairs, I knew of his condition and I feared the worse.

I was afraid of what I would find if I opened the door but I pushed my way though.

The door creaked open and there hanging from a noose tied to the ceiling was my love.

I couldn’t cry I just could believe my eyes.

I was so afraid of caring too much, for fear that the other person does not care at all when in reality, I cared too little and lost something that could never be replaced.

I knew silence was the best way to let someone know that they did something wrong but I never expected this.

The tragedy of loving, I can’t love anything more than what I miss and right now I missed Niall.

How could I be so stupid?

How could I allow him to fall and break like this, when I was the one who was the most broken.

We should have just loved, not fallen in love, because everything that falls gets broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


	2. Eccedentesiast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person who hides their pain behind a smile is called an “Eccedentesiast.”
> 
> Or part 2 to The Power to Break

**Harry’s POV**

It’s been a _month_ since the day.

The day that my life shattered into pieces,

The day that I lost my love.

From a huge misunderstanding,

From my stupidity          

From my raw stubbornness

I lost Niall

How could I be so stupid?

How could I have pushed him over the edge over something so small?

But what was small to me was huge to him.

I should have known that.

5 years 2 months 8 days 21 hours 44 minutes

That’s how long it took me to do something for him

How long it took me to notice what was wrong

How long it took me to propose to him

I took too long

And so I lost him

-

-

-

_Two months ago_

I lost energy to show emotion

I put a smile on my face

To hide the pain

The pain of losing him

Death is welcoming him

Death should be welcoming me

I deserve to die

Not him

He was carefree and worth everything

I couldn’t give him that

Why did he stay with me?

I did nothing for him

I did absolutely nothing for him

-

-

-

_Three months ago_

Maybe it’s best that this happened

He’s in a safe place while I’m still in hell

Yeah I’m in hell

Where I deserve to be

He’s the angel that returns

And I’m the demon who stayed

-

-

-

_Four months ago_

I feel like a bag of horse crap

I feel like complete shit

I feel like no one cares

I feel hurt and empty

No one does care

If they did

They would know how much I was hurting

But no one notices

That I am just a shell of my old self

I hate this

Reality is nothing great

Insanity is better

And sometimes

An appropriate response to

Reality to go insane

-

-

-

_Five months ago_

Goodbye cruel world

Hello again my sweet Niall

 

  
**“There is nothing sweeter in this sad world than the sound of someone you love calling your name” - Kate DiCamillo**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
